


danger in fanfiction

by lich_kid



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, nothing to really warn for here except darkiplier being his creepy self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lich_kid/pseuds/lich_kid
Summary: the host likes to read the fans' fanfiction, and another ego finds out. oops





	danger in fanfiction

the host was really the only one who actually went on the internet, besides dr iplier, who mostly used it to order supplies, since he couldn’t afford to leave for a long stretch of time.

but the host always thought it was incredibly interesting, seeing exactly what mark’s fans thought of the egos. and himself, of course, if you were an ego, you’d probably be pretty curious too.

he could narrate his way around websites fairly well, but couldn’t quite read the text on them. think of it like trying to read a book without glasses when you’re nearsighted, its there, and you can see it, but you just can’t quiet focus enough to read the words themselves. so, he usually listened to it read by the computer, sitting in his room and listening to snippets of headcanons or fanfictions through a set of headphones.

he had his favorites, of course, and was endlesly amused by the sheer amount of people who wrote about darkiplier in such a…. naive, or maybe just wishful way, making him into a tragic figure when he was in fact, a cold and ruthless manipulator. or wilford, always written as a broken man, when he had the highest body count of all the egos. it was interesting to see how people took these characters and made them their own, and being a former writer himself, it was difficult not to genuinely enjoy it just for the sake of a good story.

he did always find the “ships” quite strange, especially the, what was it called, ‘darkstache’? very odd but interesting combination. not that he’d ever tell HIS darkiplier and wilford warfstache that, of course, he didn’t have quite that much of a death wish. even stranger was to hear someone writing about yourself in a relationship with someone you know.

he was relistening to one of his favorite pieces, where he rose up, the most powerful ego, and defeated darkiplier, losing himself in the sound and ignoring his usual urge to narrate, when his headphones were violently pulled from his head and smashed against the far wall as if they were thrown. the host immediately froze in horror as his computer, now unplugged from the set, began narrating out loud in between him and, who else? speak of the devil and he shall appear. dark, standing over him, suddenly paused, one hand in midair as he suddenly heard the mechanical words:

“darkiplier looked up at the host, pleading, suddenly realizing just how outmatched he was. but the host had had enough, and opened his mouth to narrate one last time. he-”

and the host slammed the laptop shut, too nervous to do anything more, and waited with bated breath to see what darkiplier’s reaction would be. he just hoped the punishment wouldn’t be too severe, he hated worrying the good doctor iplier…

out of the silence materialized a genuinely amused chuckle that grew into a laugh, making the host squirm with anxiety. dark never laughed, and his chuckles were rare enough, so he couldn’t possibly imagine what was going through the other ego’s head right then.

“so… you enjoy the fans work, host? you should have told me, i could have read you some myself.”

“wh… dark would… what?”

the host’s voice just barely shook, unsure of whether he was safe or not. i mean, what kind of reaction was that? he jumped when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder, shivering as darkiplier whispered into his ear so close he could feel his breath.

“we could read some together, host. they so enjoy writing me into a big softy, have you noticed? its adorable. but the one you were listening to…… you weren’t getting any ideas, were you? we both know you’re strong but im stronger. you could never threaten me.”

the host swallowed, nodding feverishly, fidgeting with the computer in his hands but otherwise so still, it was hard to see him breathing.

with a satisfied scoff, dark straightened up and mussed the host’s hair like a dog, before soundlessly treading out of the room, the only sign that he had left was the quiet closing of the door behind him.

the host slumped back against the wall in relief, hugging the laptop to himself until he had truly calmed down. then he sighed, remembering the smashed headphones. well, that sucked.


End file.
